Take That and Party
class=album|id=r169817|pure_url=yes}} link | Last album = | This album = Take That & Party (1992) | Next album = Everything Changes (1993) | Misc = }} Take That & Party was the debut album from British boyband Take That. It reached #2 in the UK album chart and stayed in the UK Top 75 album chart for 73 weeks (1 year 5 months and one weeks).http://www.chartstats.com/artistinfo.php?id=812 The album has been certified as 2x Platinum in the UK. Track listings ;Cassette/vinyl LP (UK) (Released May 12, 1992) # "I Found Heaven" (Billy Griffin, Ian Levine) – 4:01 # "Once You've Tasted Love" (Gary Barlow) – 3:43 # "It Only Takes a Minute" (Brian Potter, Dennis Lambert) – 3:46 # "A Million Love Songs" (Gary Barlow) – 3:52 # "Satisfied" (Gary Barlow) – 4:29 # "I Can Make It" (Gary Barlow) – 4:10 # "Do What U Like" (Gary Barlow, Ray Hedges) – 3:06 # "Promises" (Gary Barlow, Graham Stack) – 3:34 # "Why Can't I Wake Up with You?" (Gary Barlow) – 4:12 # "Never Want to Let You Go" (New Studio Mix) (Gary Barlow) – 4:56 # "Give Good Feeling" (Gary Barlow) – 4:23 # "Take That and Party" (Gary Barlow, Ray Hedges) – 2:54 ;CD (UK and Japan) (Released August 17, 1992) # "I Found Heaven" (Billy Griffin, Ian Levine) – 4:01 # "Once You've Tasted Love" (Gary Barlow) – 3:43 # "It Only Takes a Minute" (Brian Potter, Dennis Lambert) – 3:46 # "A Million Love Songs" (Gary Barlow) – 3:52 # "Satisfied" (Gary Barlow) – 4:29 # "I Can Make It" (Gary Barlow) – 4:10 # "Do What U Like" (Gary Barlow, Ray Hedges) – 3:06 # "Promises" (Gary Barlow, Graham Stack) – 3:34 # "Why Can't I Wake Up with You?" (Gary Barlow) – 4:12 # "Never Want to Let You Go" (New Studio Mix) (Gary Barlow) – 4:56 # "Give Good Feeling" (Gary Barlow) – 4:23 # "Could It Be Magic" (Radio Rappino Mix) (Barry Manilow) – 3:30 # "Take That and Party" (Gary Barlow, Ray Hedges) – 2:54 ;CD – Expanded (worldwide) (Released 2006) # "I Found Heaven" (Billy Griffin, Ian Levine) – 4:01 # "Once You've Tasted Love" (Gary Barlow) – 3:43 # "It Only Takes a Minute" (Brian Potter, Dennis Lambert) – 3:46 # "A Million Love Songs" (Gary Barlow) – 3:52 # "Satisfied" (Gary Barlow) – 4:29 # "I Can Make It" (Gary Barlow) – 4:10 # "Do What U Like" (Gary Barlow, Ray Hedges) – 3:06 # "Promises" (Gary Barlow, Graham Stack) – 3:34 # "Why Can't I Wake Up with You?" (Gary Barlow) – 4:12 # "Never Want to Let You Go" (Gary Barlow) – 4:23 # "Give Good Feeling" (Gary Barlow) – 4:23 # "Could It Be Magic" (Adrienne Anderson, Barry Manilow) – 4:24 # "Take That and Party" (Gary Barlow, Ray Hedges) – 2:54 # "Waiting Around" (Gary Barlow) – 2:56 # "How Can It Be?" (Gary Barlow) – 4:03 # "Guess Who Tasted Love" (Gary Barlow) – 5:21 ;Video album (worldwide) (Released 1992) # "Take That and Party" (Gary Barlow, Ray Hedges) – 2:54 # "Do What U Like" (Gary Barlow, Ray Hedges) – 3:06 # "Promises" (Gary Barlow, Graham Stack) – 3:34 # "Once You've Tasted Love" (Gary Barlow) – 3:43 # "Why Can't I Wake Up with You?" (Gary Barlow) – 4:12 # "It Only Takes a Minute" (Brian Potter, Dennis Lambert) – 3:46 # "Satisfied" (Gary Barlow) – 4:29 # "Why Can't I Wake Up with You?" (live a cappella) (Gary Barlow) – 4:07 # "I Found Heaven" (Billy Griffin, Ian Levine) – 4:01 # "A Million Love Songs" (Gary Barlow) – 3:52 # "Could It Be Magic" (Radio Rapino Mix)(Adrienne Anderson, Barry Manilow) – 3:29 *Note: The video album could also be found in a limited edition package, with either the CD or the cassette. Charts Singles Personnel * Gary Barlow – vocals, songwriting * Robbie Williams – vocals * Jason Orange – vocals * Mark Owen – vocals * Howard Donald – vocals * Duncan Bridgeman – producer * Tobin Sellars – engineer * Nigel Stock – arranger * Pete Hammond – DJ * Ian Levine – co-producer * Billy Griffin – co-producer References Category:Take That albums Category:1992 albums bg:Take That And Party it:Take That & Party ka:Take That and Party sv:Take That and Party